The Journal, Dunclaus
by Lana Verdin
Summary: Duncan's new, private Journal, which contains all of his feelings about Klaus, somehow ends up with Klaus, but Duncan's name isn't in it, and his hand writing has been masked, can Duncan get it back, before Klaus cracks this mystery?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters, or A Series of Unfortunate Events!

CHAPTER 1: The Journal

As the Baudelaires and Quagmires walked down the corridor towards the library, they are happy, something that is rare, in their lives, and wretched school. They lunged heavy backpacks, full of papers with useless information, about what stains are on which piece of clothing, or how long each book is, or something, impossibly even more boring, and useless, something that they will never use once in their lives, other than on a test, that marks how well they can remember useless information. With that piece of information, along with the fact that they loved to read, write, and invent, you can guess that they love the library, and you can come to the conclusion, that their 10 minutes a day, are not enough, but they will take what they can get.

As they reach the door, they don't just walk in, they wait for a minute or two, due to the fact, that the 10 minutes did not start yet.

"Hey Klaus, I fell asleep while the teacher was talking about what animals are a total disgrace, is there any chance that not only you didn't fall asleep, but that I can also borrow your notes? Please," Isadora explained.

"Yeah, no, totally, I have the notes, somewhere, in this heap of junk," Klaus said, earning a chukle from the group. Duncan is particular, seemed joyful.

"Duncan, where is the time machine," giggled Isadora, seeing how happy he was. (Time machine, to save their parents)

He was somehow in a trace, and she knew why. He had the biggest crush on Klaus, and Isadora loved to tease him. Earlier on in the year, when they had first met, and became friends.  
"But what if he doesn't like me in that way," he had asked.

"The only way, that that is possible is that he doesn't play for your team," she said.

"That is exactly what I am afraid of," he stated, a little red in the face.

The signs that Isadora looked into, Duncan was able to shoot down.

He would glance at him, more than any other, 'well, we sit close, he could be looking at you.'

He would laugh at his jokes, 'I am funny.'

He would help him with work, 'We are friends."

He would touch his shoulder, 'we are friends."

He sat close, 'we all do, you and Violet sit close, does that mean anything?'

There were more, always more, but these were the most brought up. Duncan had new ways to shoot them down.

Those were the only true signs, they were clueless, and when Violet was brought into it, even she couldn't help, Klaus's feelings, were in a trunk, that was superglued shut, and locked, and wrapped up in ducktape, and put in the ocean, well buried in a hole at the bottom the the ocean, under an under water cave, under an island, on a different planet, in a different galaxy, in a different universe, in a different timeline, well you get it, he was not at all open about his emotions, in this department, in the romance department.

The trance broken when he heard the library door open.

"Hi! Let me know if you need any help," Oliva said as she welcomed them to the library.

Klaus went for the books, Violet to the tables, Sunny to the textbooks, (That she could bite) Isadora, went with Violet, and Duncan did too.

When Sunny found a good book, she dragged in to the table, they always sat far away from the librarian, so that she couldn't see Sunny biting the book, but even if she did, she knew that books with information about different colored stains, were a disgrace, because of the way that they were being used, and that Sunny had a better need for them.

When Klaus found a book that was fit his current intrest, he sat down with the others, next to Duncan, who took a deep breath. He had out his notebook, but when Klaus sat down he shut it, and Klaus noticed that it wasn't his normal Green notebook.

"What is that, Duncan," Klaus asked, and Isadora looked up, surprised that he would dare write in that notebook, while Klaus was in the same room as him, no matter how big the room.

He gulps, knowing that there may be no way around this.

"Oh, that is a book that he found, siting here when he arrived, he was looking to see if he reconized the handwritting, but it looks like his, and he doesn't know who else writes like that, and there is no name," Isadora rushes out, then looks at her brother for confirmation. He nods, silently. Klaus just opens his book and starts to read, knowing that there is only five minutes at most left.

Later that night, Isadora finds Duncan crying, "What's wrong, Duncan?"

"He almost," he studders, "he almost, he almost, he almost," he sighs, "found out," he said the last part in a whisper. She seen him in real tears, because of this? He really did like him, huh? What she didn't know is that he liked him more than she would even believe, he liked him more than he cared to admit, for him, this wasn't a silly school boy crush, it was the real deal, but neither knew that.

"I got some paint, we can paint the cover, and he won't even remember that that this was for you," she tells Duncan.

"Thanks," he sniffles, "but how did you get paint?"

"I asked Oliva, and she stole it from Vice Principal Nero's office."

"He had paint in there? For what? Why could he possibly need paint?"

"To mark the 'F' that kids get on tests, to make it bigger, and brigter, to mock them," Isadora said.

They spent some time painting the covers, and everything seemed fine for a bit, then Duncan had an amazing idea, they should hide his handwritting, change it up a bit, so that if Klaus ever did see it, he wouldn't think that it was for him. They spent the rest of the night, tracing over the letter 't' making it curvy, and putting lines through the 'z' and the 's' and dotting the 'i' with a line and doing other things to mask it, but still make it readable, and somehow neat.

The next day, Duncan proudly told Klaus that he found out who the notebook was for and returned it.

"Who was it for," Klaus asked.

"It was for, Henry," Isadora said, knowing that there are about 50, Henry's at the school.

"Okay," Klaus said, not wanting to pry.

That day, when they went to go to the library, Duncan went to look for a book on Journalism, and what he did not notice, is that his notebook, somehow, fell out of his backpack, and he didn't notice. How did it fall? His backpack wasn't zipped all the way, because a bully unzipped it, in hope that something would fall out, and all of them walked side by side, so they didn't notice, and he went straight for the books, without placing his bag down, and so his book fell out, and he didn't notice, so he lost it, but don't worry, because Klaus found it, and with the new cover, and the story that it was returned, he didn't notice that it was the same notebook, and what he doesn't know is that inside the note book, are pages, and pages, about himself, written by, Duncan, everything in there is about Klaus, and his crush, and now Klaus has it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "What's This?"

As Klaus neared the book, his curiosity grew, who would leave a book like this?

He bend over and picked it up, then opened it, upon seeing that it was a notebook, he wanted to see, who it may belong to, prehaps they written their name, but no, upon inspection, the only name writen was Klaus's. He shut the book, he knew that it wasn't any of his business, these were somebodies private thoughts. He went to rejoin the group, but alast the ten minutes were up. He puts the book in his bag, until later, when he can look for its owner. His sisters, and friends wrote their names in their books, but it couldn't hurt to ask if they knew who it was for, but that would come later, because in thirty minutes, they had to be asleep.

At night all Klaus could think about was the book, who was it for and why was his name writen, he wanted to read it, but he knew that it was an invasion of somebodies privacy, then he thought, "What if I was meant to find it, like somebody left it for me, maybe it has something to do with V.F.D., this thought shot him out of bed, and to his bag. He picks us the notebook, and starts reading, it isn't long, before he realizes that the formate of the text looks a bit familar. It was a dairy. He soon read all sorts of things, before he came to the relization, that somebody liked him. He couldn't stop reading, and the entries, they were all about him. He didn't know who could have wrote his, he wished he did, but he didn't. He soon stops reading, "Okay, this isn't about V.F.D. so I can stop reading, this is private."

He goes to bed, puzzled.

The next day he walks up to his friends, planning to ask about the notebook, to see if they reconize it, or know who it belongs to, but as he drew near, Duncan sees what is in his hand, and runs off, on the verge of tears. _My notebook._

"Where is Duncan going," Klaus asked.

"I'm not sure, he just took off," Isadora said, before she seen the notebook. "Maybe I should go check on him," she says before taking off.

"Oh, bye," Klaus said.

"Violet? Any ideas," he asked.  
Violet shook her head, but when you know somebody your whole life, you know when they are lying, and he knew she was lying.

"Duncan," Isadora calls out. "Duncan? Duncan? Where are you?"  
She hears sniffles, and follows them, to the boys' bathroom.

She knocks, "Duncan? Are you in there?"

He walks out, and hugs her. "He had the book! My life is over!"

"No it isn't, he won't reconize it, because of the paint, and we masked your handwritting, and you never wrote your name in it."

"It is still written in my style though and yes I did," he says.

"It is, but others may share it, and you wrote your name in it," she askes.

"Yes, I am about to be outed, even if he didn't know, he will know now, because I ran off, asuming that he didn't read my name yet. It is at the end of the book," he said.

"No, he won't, and he would never out you, you are friends, besides, your name is at the end, there is no way he got there yet, and even if he did, he would have followed you, he doesn't know," Isadora says, calming him down, for about a split second.

"I never should have written that, when I could have just told you! You would never out me, while that book might!" He says clearly distressed.

Then the Baudelaire Orphans run up, "What happened?"

"Nothing, he just got a sudden cramp," Isadora said.

"Yeah, it is gone now," Duncan said, looking a bit embarrassed, and a bit pink in the cheeks.

"Oh, I was wondering, can we not go to the library today? I need to show you something," Klaus says, indicating the Diary.

Duncan gulps, and nods along side Isadora, and Klaus' sisters.

They settle on the Broom Closet, due to the fact, that it is slightly bigger.

"What do you have there," asked Duncan, although he knew very well what Klaus had.

"A Diary, somebody wrote, I don't know who it is for, and I was wondering if you knew," he says, flashing the diary.  
Duncan grabs it, with slightly shaking hands, and opens it, sure enough it was, indeed his diary. "No, but it looks like somebody likes you," he says, sweat begining to form on his head, and he turns pink. "Did you read any of it," he asks.

"I did, just a bit," he says, before quickly adding, "I thought that maybe somebody wanted me to find it, maybe it showed my name to catch my attention, maybe it had something to do with V.F.D., but when I seen that it didn't I quite reading, because it was an invasion of somebodies privacy.

Duncan looked a bit better, before turning pinker, "He knows that somebody likes him, what if he knows..." he thinks.

"Are you okay Duncan? You look pink and sweaty," says Klaus.

"Yeah, just...just the cramps," he says.

"Wow, they must be bad, do you need anything for them?" Violet asks.

"No, I will be fine, thanks," Duncan said.

'Phew they bought it,' both he and Isadora seemed to be thinking.

"Any ideas? Any at all," Klaus asked.

The girls, locked eyes with Duncan, who shoke his head once, then they answered, "None," in unison.

Klaus picked up the Diary, and Duncan looked visably better.

"Maybe I should just come clean," Duncan thought, then he caught Klaus' eye. He saw, what he thought was judgement, 'he knows' flashed across his mind, he knew he couldn't come clean. He needed to get back the diary and destroy it, before Klaus found out that it was his.

Then the Baudelaires left.

When they got back to the shack, Violet pinned Klaus to door, "You have to get rid of the Diary."

"What? Why? No way! I need to know who it is for," he says defensively.

"It isn't your business, you have no idea what you have, and what you are playing at!"  
"It is about me, making it my business," he says.

"You will lose, some of the most important things to you, if you continue," she warns.

"I AM DONE WITH THE SECRETS! I may lose stuff, but I will gain the truth, which I deserve, with V.F.D. with our parents, and more so with this, because it sounds like a stalker. I need to know!"

"This has nothing to do with V.F.D., and you just have too, sometimes the truth ruins lives."

"If it is that extreme then I really need to know," he says. She lets him go, aware that she just made it harder for Duncan to ever get back the Journal.

The next day, Sunny, Violet, Isadora, and Duncan all tried to get the Diary, but they all failed, and he started sleeping with it under him, so they couldn't take it, he was so protective, and it seemed impossible to ever get it back.

"I am so sorry, I just tried to help," Violet said, on the verge of tears.

"It is fine, besides, he knows that it is an invasion of privacy, maybe he quit reading," suggested Violet.

Duncan shakes his head, "I seen him reading it earlier."

Duncan, who was in tears, knew that almost all hope was lost. How would they ever get it back?

Then Isadora came up with a plan.

A/N

After this story is done, I will be writing it, in Klaus' POV, but instead, his diary was the one that has been taken! This one, will only have about two more parts! If you have any prompts, for any other story ideas, you can let me know, by reviewing, and review! Please! Reviews are the best! I do respond if I feel that they need a responce! Most do! Even if it is just a thank you! So please, review, and have an amazing day, or if you are doing some late reading, have an amazing night! HAPPY READING!


	3. Chapter 3

Isadora had a plan, it would take time, and they may run out, but having a bad plan was better than having no plan. Isadora wanted Duncan to get even closer to Klaus, to 'help' him figure out whoms diary it is. Klaus was going to let him with minor to major convincing and he would sooner or later cave, and he would let him get close enough to destroy the diary, or take out the last page.

"I'm not so sure about this, Isadora," sighed Duncan, he was terrified.

"It is better than letting him finish the book," she exclaimes.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," she answers.

"Hey Klaus," deep breath, "do you know who's diary it is for yet?"

"No Duncan, I want to though," he sighs.  
"Maybe I could be of assistance," Duncan says.

"Maybe, here do you reconize this style of writing? It seems familiar... like a newspaper, but not a newspaper."

Duncan thinks, "Oh no, my _journalism! _He will know it is mine soon! _Deep breath Duncan, there is still hope!_"

"Uh, no, it doesn't look familiar," he says.

He has to get closer.

"Do you think I could take it over night soon, maybe I could analyze it," Duncan says softly.

Klaus looks skepital, "Yeah, I could help you," he says.

"Oh okay, tonight at the library? We could ask Oliva for a key or to keep it unlocked for us for research, Vice Principal Nero doesn't have to know," he says, a bit hopeful, but sad eyed at the same time, like a doe's eyes.

"Sure, sounds like fun," he says.

That night at the library, (Oliva took some convincing,) every time Duncan got too close, Klaus pretended to see something different.

"If only I could grab it, I could bolt or hide it or something," Duncan thought, "maybe I could put it in my bag, and 'lose' it."

"Well that is enough for tonight, I'm tired," Klaus fake yawns.

"Could I take it over night? I'll be careful, here I could give you something important to me, like an insurence policy, so I won't forget, or lose the book," he says, a bit hopeful.

"Yeah, okay, I want your green notebook, the one you write in, your journalism."

_Oh no, he could reconize the style!_ He puts on a brave face, "Sure, here you go," he says handing him the notebook.

He takes the diary and runs to the library doors, listening and when he heard nobody he bolted out the doors all the way to the broom closet.

"ISADORA!"

"Why did you wake me up? It better be good and/or important," she says sleepily will a little snap in it.

"I got the diary,"Duncan whispers as if somebody will jump from under the bench to take it.

"Speak up!"

He shows her the diary, with a big smile on his face.

"Does he know?"  
He shakes his head, "I just have to get my journal back, but without the diary he can't prove I wrote the diary."

She hugs Duncan, "I know that was scary, but you were strong, and now Klaus won't find out."

"Is it weird that I kinda wanted him to find out, just so that I could know what happened?"

"I am not sure." She says before going back to her corner and falling asleep.

He dreams that night of ways to sneak the diary in his bag, and him finding out, then him aksing him out, he woke up sad that they were dreams, but happy he had them, because dream him was a lot more darring and had a lot more confidence than he had.

The door to the broom closet opened, they flinched at the sudden light, and Carmilita started to sing, "Vice Principal Nero wants to see you in his office, you are in trouble, trouble, troublue, and my name is Carmilta!"

"That doesn't ryhme," Isadora says grumily.

"HMPH!"

She storms off.

"What did we do now," Duncan questions, when they got to the office the Baudilaries were their too.

"They got you too," Violet questions.  
"I wonder what we did," Isadora says.

Then the door opens and two kinds walk out.  
"Orphans, how would you like to live in an athletic shed," he says, adressing the Quagmires, then looking at the Baudelaires, "and how would you like to live in a broom closet?"

When they finished moving their two possesions, they met up.

"Did you find out who's dairy it is," Klaus asked, "because I think I know."  
"No," he studders, "when did you find out?"  
"I found out," he leans in, whispering this into his ear, as Duncan shivers, "the first time I read it. I just like giving people a hard time."

Duncan blushes due to him being so close, and him knowing.

"And you know what?" He adds.

"What?" He chocks out.

"I like you too," he leans in kissing his check and walking to class leaving Duncan a blushing pile of nerves.

_**end**_


End file.
